The Winds of Spring
by JeffC FTW
Summary: "And after the rain," she breathed, "the flowers of the night come out." Second in the Night Flowers Saga.


**I never, EVER thought I would find myself doing my first Naruto fic. My boyfriend has been a long die-hard, and as a result, got me into this, and I can't thank him enough. I am nearly done with season 6 of Shippuden (yes, guess which "gentleman" is involved in here), but I couldn't wait to get to do my first shot, as I said.**

 **And who better to start with than Itachi Uchiha? ;D**

 **My boyfriend always raved about Itachi long before he insisted I watch the show, since his childhood; I never saw it back then even though I HEARD about it. It's one of those things you never thought would become an ultimate favorite until later on in life. :) And as I got deep into it - as well as the intense, complex, love-hate story of Sasuke and Itachi, my head danced with ideas on how to put my foot in the Naruto fandom...and just a few days ago when I reached Sasuke finally coming face-to-face with his brother, the spot was hit when my boyfriend helped me pair him with a character that he created himself along with a best friend of his, but they couldn't bring her story to life, so therefore gave her to me to use anytime I want.**

 **The fic is named after a Chinese instrumental called "Winds of Spring", composed by Brandon Fiechter. Very beautiful and romantic. And my boyfriend LOVED it as much that he had to compare Itachi to it. XD**

 **Disclaimer: it should be obvious that I DO NOT own Naruto; you all know who it belongs to. Though I do say that the main OC belongs to me and my boyfriend who is my inspiration.**

It was late in the night when it stopped raining. The day had turned gray around barely noon and unleashed a wrath of a storm onto all of Konoha, but while it was forcing so many to take shelter, it provided comfort to those who needed it after a time of troublesome activities and meddling others. This was exactly how Hanaru Uzumaki viewed the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"And after the rain," she breathed, her breath fogging against the glass, "the flowers of the night come out."

As predicted, the moon peeked out at its highest and cast an eerie phosphorescence over the garden of her and her beloved's shared home. The white flowers in the trees glowed to match the natural cycle overhead while the maroon flora and shrubs shimmered darker than their daylight shades. The body of water beneath the dock lapped with silver and white calmly and quietly before relaxing like a flat surface of glass. She felt tempted to open the window and let the humidity wash over her skin.

 _Would this be what our wedding night looks like, so tranquil and beautiful...?_

Hanaru, twenty years old, had been engaged to the eldest son of one of the most elite Shinobi clans for five months now, with one more month to go. His father was not particularly the easiest man in the world, but he gradually accepted her because she and Naruto were heroes, and he knew a smart addition to the clan when he saw one; his wife had been more than warm and inviting. They'd known each other all their lives, though it had not been easy in the beginning as children. He was three years her senior, but six years older than her brother Naruto whom everyone in the village feared and hated in the beginning for what their father, the late Fourth Hokage, did when he was born and she only a toddler - for the sake of the village - and risked his life in the process. Her beloved's younger brother as well as hers were the same age, though their relationship was a complex love-hate one at that...and on her part with the one she loved, it was also a mixed bag in that regard.

When she always looked at him from a distance in the early years, she respected him while he was often ogled upon by the other girls; she always had more restraint than this, yet that was not the only case. Then they were together on missions commissioned by the Hokage; over time, she found herself developing something more than just respect and admiration, terrifying and wonderful as it was. But this was the heir of the Uchiha clan; he was cool, cold and the golden boy of his family. He paid her no attention when they were children - but then one day he looked her in the eyes directly and called her a valuable ally, willing to risk his life for her. Staring deep into those onyx eyes, Hanaru Uzumaki did not remember melting the way she did, her legs threatening to give way.

 _This is silly,_ she tried to tell herself, yet couldn't run away from this intimidating young man. _I'm nothing compared to him. I'm a proud Shinobi in training, not a giggling schoolgirl like the others. He doesn't see me as any more than an ally, like he said._

Only when she saved his life in return, not long ago, it was then that they both realized the depth of their feelings, no matter their differences in family status. It did not matter, because despite the pressures of being next to carry the family torch and becoming a full-fledged Shinobi, he cared greatly for her and would trade anything he had for her.

This ring she now wore on her finger, him having knelt down before her and before his family, her little brother, and all their friends and comrades - the entire Leaf Village, in fact - and slipped it around her finger, without being formal or fluffy, yet calm and smiling softly as he asked her to be his wife. She never thought he would ask; her answer was kneeling before him and taking his face into both her hands and kissing him for all to see. The news made headlines in a day.

 _The world beneath our feet...that was what he said._ The band fit her snugly, the enamel a swirl of blue and green to represent the earth itself; it was his way of telling her she was his world, his integrity and his devoted in this life and into the next.

Hanaru stood up from the window, out of habitual excitement, and went to her closet, opening the screen door to show the dress, which was white and would fit her body perfectly, complete with a sheer soft blue kimono to wrap around, covered with sakura blossoms. The underdress itself was stitched with patterns of the lotus. He might not show it in front of their guests, a grand affair that was required and not quiet because of his status, but he would certainly drool at the sight of her coming towards him. And young women dreamt of their wedding days; it was easy for Hanaru since she was always a safe distance from boys and men she didn't like. How could she have been so lucky to have gotten someone like HIM when it seemed so long and impossible?

Looking out the window near the closet, she noted how the wind began to pick up and whisper in the trees and the gardens. _The winds of spring. One more month, and we are husband and wife._

As if on cue, she heard the door open and an exhausted sigh. He was home. Giddy inside, she rushed out to meet her future husband.

His back faced her when she snuck up behind him and surprised him by wrapping her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. "You should learn to announce your presence without giving me an early heart attack," he told her in his monotoned accent, but she knew he was joking with her. He seldom showed his emotions, but he was a wonderful man no matter how cold and hard he was on the outside.

Hanaru did catch how he sounded so fatigued. He'd been away for a month now with ANBU, and she would show him how much she missed him. She pecked a kiss on his cheek again, having moved around to the other side. "I missed you, Itachi."

"Hn." He wasn't the type of sweet romantic like Naruto was towards Hinata, but at least he acknowledged it and returned it without any need to explain. _But he tried that one time he gave me the necklace..._ Just like now when he turned around all the way and pecked her forehead, his lips cool and soft.

ANBU missions were secretive between the members themselves and the Hokage, so she did not dare to ask him how it was, but settled on, "Was it a success?"

She searched for the signs in his face, and there were not many to bestow other than in his eyes, which were heavy with lead within the dark irises. The eyes led to the soul, and her soul connected to his the first time she made contact with them when they were younger. Like his younger brother, he had all the girls chasing him, but she was the one to give him his space, and that was one of the things he respected about her in return. Hanaru Uzumaki was well-liked amongst her peers, had the boys after her, but she wasn't interested in many of them because of how naturally picky she was when it came to the "perfect one". Reality shot: there was no such thing as the perfect man.

And Itachi Uchiha, while he was perfect in everyone's eyes, he had flaws that only she and his brother Sasuke knew. By extension, so would Naruto.

"Yes," he answered simply, taking her into his arms, not tightly but enough to tell her how much he missed her. The ninja life was always ridden with death lurking in every corner, as a reminder of how short life was and forcing every regret and decision made to come to the surface...and even make you realize that it's not complete without someone to share it with. "And yourself, my _koishii?_ "

 _Beloved..._

She laughed and turned her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder, loving the musk of his skin. "My Genin have their potential. Even though I have years ahead to accept it completely - and have to keep personal feelings from professional - they are like my family. Despite their differences, they have each other and make me proud," Hanaru answered. He hummed in response.

"It's so like you to think that way, Hana-chan. Pride in your team - just as Kakashi is proud of our brothers and Sakura."

"You should put in the request for a team of your own, hubby-kun," she teased, reaching up to tap the end of his nose.

He snorted and drew his face back. "I've considered it, but being in Black Ops means little time for anything else."

Not unless the Sixth Hokage himself - Kakashi Hatake - had it assigned to him. Itachi was twenty-three and infamous for many things, but he was also always away from her so much of the time that she rarely saw him. More distance meant more longing, and if they had children... "Which will be effective on any children we will have," Hanaru said sadly, taking a small step back.

Itachi sighed, closing his eyes. "That is what I was dwelling on, and as vital as it is to continue the Uchiha line, I do not know if I can place the weight on their shoulders. As you have said, I am hardly present."

Hanaru closed her eyes. They knew when they would get married, this would happen, but any children they had would not choose how their lifestyle would be. Yet life was never meant to be easy. She knew that with what they endured in the last several months into the last year and a half. Losing so many comrades and loved ones - and almost losing _each other_.

Her hand bearing THAT ring found its way up to caressing his cheek. He glimpsed its shine and placed a kiss on her wrist where her pulse was normal. The rate picked up by the sizzle left by his lips, stopping when it reached an important vein inside her elbow, which in turn increased the heating of her blood in every part of her body. They had not yet...taken their relationship to the next level, notably with him not being ready, and neither was she, but next month they would be joined for the rest of their lives. And just how many people waited until their wedding night nowadays?

"We have plenty of time to work this out," Hanaru whispered, looking at him, taking in his closed eyes and drifting into his own world, "even if our lives are always in peril, but now I can't wait for one thing after being separated long enough, Itachi."

He looked at her then with a raised eyebrow. "And what could it be that you have waited for, _koishii?"_

"For you to make love to me."

It was then and there that his posture became rigid. A long pause passed between them, each second passing causing her heart to thump faster, fearing she took the wrong step - and then Itachi finally spoke.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"More than anything," she swore. "I've known you all my life, I almost lost you, and I don't want to let the simplest, most meaningful things in life slip past us - but in case I lose you again the next time you leave with ANBU, I want you to come to bed with me so we can finally be together instead of the traditional way."

There was another pause which felt like forever, rattling her nerves before he broke the silence. "Hanaru, if you are absolutely certain..." He was still holding her hand when he turned it around and kissed the back of it. "...then allow me to do the honors." With that, he picked her up and carried her in the direction of the stairs leading up to their bedroom.

"How do you want to do this, love?" Hanaru asked as he let her down; she was surprised to find him rustling with his garments, opening his cloak and letting it fall to the floor before sitting down on the edge of the bed to take his sandals off. Keeping her eyes on him and chewing her lower lip, Hanaru did the same. Itachi was returning the look intently that it made her skin moist. That look he'd given her since the first time they met as children, always hiding his feelings and intensifying his aura.

He slid over to the side, patting the place he'd been sitting. "Come here."

She obeyed and found herself sitting beside him, but she didn't do anything except wait. Then his hands - powerful and delicate at the same time - came up to find the sash of her kimono, untying it and opening it to reveal a sumptuous underdress pale as her skin, silken to match her natural texture. He pushed it the rest of the way off and soon paired the slip with it behind her. She was naked beneath, on purpose because she had prepared herself for him. Both eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline. "My, aren't we being naughty tonight, my lady?" he drawled, making her giggle and cover her chest. He shook his head. "Why are you trying to hide from me when it was _you_ who wanted this, hm?" He reached to take her by the wrists, bringing her arms down to expose her breasts.

The molten fire in his eyes made her throb below her waist now, and other certain parts ached. A small smile tugged at one corner of his mouth.

Itachi licked his lips as he took in her shapely mounds peaked with rosy pink matching her soft lips, then lower to her flat stomach and the little hints of the pale golden modesty above her thighs. He slipped forward by one and leaned over, inspecting her curves with a closer eye but not doing anything to give her physical contact. She was impatient; it seemed no touching until they were both naked. He had been the gentleman in getting her undressed - now it was his turn to let her see him.

In an impressive flash, the outer shirt and fishnet were gone, before his pants and underwear were on the floor with his cloak. Hanaru had to advert her eyes just to save the grand part for last - and that was seeing her future husband in his natural state - and turned to pick up her nightwear and throw them to the floorboards besides his clothes...and then her heart leaped against her breastbone when she took in Itachi's naked body before hers.

"OH!"

 _Stupid! Why did you say that? Just look at him - he's_ beautiful!

Itachi Uchiha was a _god._ Every inch of him was illuminated and outlined crystal clear in the streaming moonlight from the window before them. His shoulders were broad, his arms and pectorals apparently carved by any one of the gods above; his nipples were visibly hard with love and arousal. The planes of his stomach heaved gently with each breath he took. His manhood was flushed and pulsating between his legs, topped with what made her cheeks flush. There was one time she accidentally walked in on him and made him very angry that his privacy had been invaded - and it hadn't been her fault, really! - seeing him trimming that part of himself, and knowing men and boys did not need beauty tips. But NOT Itachi, it turned out. He was so full of surprises, and to finally see this part of his beauty...she never got to see it before except his behind, which was enough of what she could handle at the time. Now here he was, kneeling before her and nude as the day he'd been born, but by the looks of him, he couldn't be called human even if he _did_ leave a human woman's womb.

He chuckled briefly at her little exclamation. Suddenly, she felt a little shy with her own bare state, lowering her eyes to find herself staring at her chest, one vital part which was prized as much as where she was itching wet for him. "Hana-chan, look at me," Itachi commanded gently, one of the things that attracted her to him when they eventually grew to pubescent years - well, first his part and then hers to follow. She willed her blue eyes to make contact with his onyx ones, seeing the confidence mingled with some uncertainty. He was a virgin like she was, after all.

Hanaru shuffled on her knees towards him, bumping one against his and almost bursting out laughing, ruining the mood. His eyes twinkled with amusement before taking her face into his hands. He placed a virtually sweet kiss on her lips while massaging the nape of her neck, emitting a shudder through her body from her spinal cord. Her pale yellow hair was once so long it reached the end of her rear, worn in two pigtails, but a few years ago when she became a Jounin, she cut it to shoulder-length to match Sakura. Add in personally highlighting it tomato-red, since her mother had hair that color.

His hair, however, was the opposite of hers: glossy raven reaching the middle of his back and tied back with such manly concern. Deep into their delicious, sweet and passionate lip locking, Hanaru placed one hand on a silken, strong shoulder while she reached around and grabbed the hair band, pulling it down and allowing his hair to flow freely down his back - a waterfall of ink against a stark pale canvas. The locks were cool silk as she wove her fingers through. His Leaf headband was left; breaking the kiss, she reached up to untie it from behind and pulled it forward, lightly tossing it over to the pile so it landed on top without any damage. He stared at it with her for a few seconds before returning his attention back to her.

"What do you want to do now?" Hanaru asked with a nervous giggle. Itachi smirked and took one of her hands, guiding it over his chest so she caressed his smooth muscles and stopped when she reached the place joining his legs.

"Touch me here, _koishii._ "

Looking down as she did just that, with his palm still over the back of her hand, guiding her, she bit her lip and whimpered at the simple touch of his hardening, smooth intimate flesh. The arch in the middle of his pelvis was outlined in plain sight, but there was no thin trail of dark hair that was supposed to join the bottom of his navel to the top of his groomed pubes. Hanaru had been told by her girlfriends that it was normal on a guy; her fiancé really took better care of himself, shaving the right amount of hair from his body in certain areas like this. Looking at his face while she fondled Itachi's arousal and pubic hair, she saw his eyes close and his nostrils flared as he inhaled through his nose, the bob in his throat rising and falling as he swallowed. His long hair cascaded over one shoulder while the rest remained over his smooth, structured back. She'd seen that and his firm, shapely butt, all so masculine and hardened from years of so-called perfection and having so much weight put on his shoulders since a very young age, just like herself.

Hanaru soon found herself laying back, still stroking him in the palm of her hand. Itachi grunted and bucked himself into her. "Hanaru Uzumaki," he growled, "do you have the slightest idea of how much of a man you make me feel?" She swallowed and nodded. "Good. Now I'm about to make you more of the woman you are in my heart and soul."

"Itachi Uchiha," she countered, at a loss for words at how he sounded more of a god than a man, "do you even listen to yourself?"

"Of course. And I will not take it back." She felt him shudder in her hand, warning her he was about to release so soon when they had not even begun. Quickly, she removed her hand, making him rumble in his throat in disappointment at the loss of contact. From afar, his musk could be detected with her senses. He smelled so good that it intoxicated her. He was a drug - a drug forever in her system and not in a diseased way.

Itachi shifted his hips so they aligned with hers, the tip of his sex placed against the weeping curls. Her nerve bundles came together briefly before shooting tremors throughout her body. "Are you ready?" he asked. "The last thing I want to do is -"

She silenced him with a kiss, pushing herself against him once to let him know the unspoken words: _It won't last. I'm prepared for the pain._

Said pain erupted through her like a raging wildfire, tearing down the barrier to soar freely, before it was over, and he was driving himself into her, gently at first before picking up when the pleasure arrived to save their graces.

"ITACHI!" His name tore from her throat with each pound into her body, her muscles straining with his body grinding into hers. Just...the intensity...the fire...his strong body ravishing her in and out...

Her fingers latched onto his biceps and urged him on, leaning up to kiss him fervently. Her legs had been spread on either side of his waist, now closing around on him to keep him closer in contact, before one of his legs came to the outside and latched onto her hip, instead bringing her towards him. He had such strength that matched hers, partly fighting for control whilst maintaining the same level as she was. His impressive girth swelled and pounded within her cavern and touched the single treasure there, driving her to a frenzy that they both lost control in their wild lovemaking, consummating just one month before the wedding night.

Raising his head, Itachi looked over her in her rapturous state, with her untamed golden hair over the pillow beneath, whilst his raven mane cascaded on either side of his face, shielding both their faces from the outside other than to each other. Uttering an uncontrollable gasp, Hanaru reached with one hand to push one side of the curtain over the other side of his neck just to let the moonlight stream over his chiseled features. His eyes flashed red with his Sharingan, but not to menace - only to amplify the ferocity of their passion and see just how she was faring.

How could he be so _perfect_ like this?

And how lucky could she be to have him?

As for him - he deserved a gal like Hanaru Uzumaki. Someone who would brighten his days even when the storms threatened to ruin everything...and even when the tsunami itself broke out, they would brave the dangerous waters together at the costs of their own lives for the ordinary citizens who looked up to them all.

Itachi grunted and thrust into her again. "Hanaru...my _koishii_..." She felt him about to explode, but not if she had anything to say about it. Quickly, she changed their tactics and urged him to lie on his back, still connected to him, feeling the moisture leak out between their lower halves. She might be bleeding as her virginity had been taken, but it might also be her natural liquid arousal along with his.

Now she was riding him the rest of the way, straddling him and towering over him so her breasts swayed over his face. He took them both as an inviting treat, leaning up to take each nipple into his mouth, sucking and pleasuring her, then leaned back so his hair fanned out beneath his head, damp with his perspiration - and by the time it was over, they reached their peaks, consumed with white fire and bodies shining with sweat as they collapsed into each other.

"Hanaru..." he rasped, pulling her close to him and lazily kissing her forehead, exhausted but sated as she was. She leaned her head against his chest, listening to his thundering heartbeat slowly settling down back to normal while feeling her own do the same.

Was there anything to say after just giving into each other's love after a month's separation? "I love you, Itachi-kun."

"And I you, Hana-chan."

They fell asleep into each other's arms late that night, while the winds of mid-spring picked up into the wee hours of the morning and tamed when dawn broke upon them for another day. She would join her Genin team while he would report to the Hokage regarding the successful mission. Their lives were difficult and ridden with threats and enemies, death and separation, but as long as they were together just like those around them who had significant others of their own, nothing would ever tear them apart.

Hanaru Uzumaki looked forward to spending the rest of her life with Itachi Uchiha.

 **I must say I am proud of this oneshot and hope you liked it. :D** **Though since I'm still fairly new to this fandom, please don't be too harsh on me.**

 **So, yeah, Hanaru Uzumaki is the older sister of Naruto, by three years. This is also an AU in which Itachi NEVER killed his clan. And I know you all have a lot of questions, but don't worry. Coming soon will be a prequel to this piece, but I don't know when I'll begin. Rest assured: it WILL happen, and I'll never abandon it for whatever reason. Everything about this alternate as well as Hanaru herself will be explained then. Stay tuned, read and review. :D**


End file.
